Mission: A Stroll Through Hell
Quest Information Quest Overview= Elizabeth Peirce has been in the Broken Covenant for around a month now, but nobody trusts her because of her history. Most believe that because Elizabeth grew up and was trained on Olympus, her loyalties may be comprimised and she may still be loyal to the Gods. Heinrich Alten told her that by recruiting an already trained demigod, she will be able to convince him and her faction otherwise. When she found Benny, a child of Hebe, and realized she could recruit him to the Broken Covenant, she realized that she finally had a chance to give people a reason to start to trust her. But because Benny was so reluctant to join to Broken Covenant, she struck him a deal that as a Child of Charon, she would help him see his friend Alex who had died if he vowed to join the Broken Covenant. Please see this role-play forum for further context: http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Roleplay:Main_Forum/General/Theo_and_Benny%27s_Adventure |-| Mission Participants= Leader: Elizabeth Peirce Other Participants: Benny Carraway Theodore Green |-| Word Bubbles= |-| Objectives= *For Elizabeth it is to recruit Benny to the Broken Covenant. *For Benny it is to talk to Alex, his dead mentor and friend. *For Theo, it is to make sure Benny stays safe. |-| Mission Outline= It's long, but if you really wanna know the details, the link is: http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Claiming:Missions/A_Stroll_Through_Hell?action=edit Pre-Underworld RP Benny: '''Quietly, he knocked on the door to Theo's cabin. As planned all of his loose ends had been tied up. Benny felt heartbroken that he would have to leave his friends behind but it was the right thing to do. He wore a set of travelling clothes. His hoodie was pulled up over his face, his amphora necklace the only identifying feature that it was him. He waited for Theo to answer, for what felt like an eternity. "C'mon, we need to get out of here. Before I change my mind." '''Ariadne Girl: A girl with short blonde hair opened the door for Benny. "Heya!" She said cheerfully. "Are you looking for someone? I'm new here, so I don't know names yet, but if you tell me who you're looking for��� maybe I can—" Theo: Theo pushed past the girl rudely. "He's here for me. Thanks anyway. Come on Benny, let's go." Theo said, rushingly. Theo walked outside. He was wearing jeans and a green button down shirt, which he was too lazy to button. He has his skeleton key around his neck, and his golden pin pinned to his shirt. He carried a canteen of water and a granola bar in his back pocket. '''Benny: '''The younger boy gave the girl a small nod in appreciation. "Umm thanks...." He followed Theo awkwardly and put his hands in his pockets. It was still cold outside, as it was pretty early. "She seems nice. Do you think we'll get into trouble?" Benny blushed a little. "I tied up those loose ends like I promised. I feel bad about it, but you were right. I feel a bit better..." Category:Approved Missions Category:Merlin1119 Category:ScalesofFate Category:Missions